The Caged Fighter's Daughter
by TheDisappearingAct
Summary: During the Carnevale di Venezia, Ezio meets a mysterious girl who seems to know him. In the long run, they meet again as our Assassin saves the girl's father. How does this girl know so much?  This is my first summay and story of Fanfiction.


Ezio Auditore knew his mission. He needed to enter Marco Barbarigo's Carnevale party that was going to be held later that night. It was his main objective, so he had to stay focused, knowing he had but one opportunity to assassinate the Templar Doge.

"Signore e signori (_Ladies and gentlemen_)! Come one, come all! The Games of Carnevale are about to begin!"

The citizens of Venice gathered at the front of a masked man on stage. In fact, everyone there had a mask over their faces, including Ezio, who was listening attentively to the man's words.

"Do you have the coraggio (_courage_) to compete for as grand a prize as this?"

The man gestured toward two others, one of the others holding the coveted golden mask. Dante Moro was the one with the mask and Silvio Barbarigo was with him.

As Dante held up the mask, the man continued, "This year - like every year - the Golden Mask will provide entry for one e un solo (_and only one_) to our most beloved Doge's personal ball!"

_'Beloved...'_ Ezio thought to himself, _'Marco Barbarigo? Right.'_

"Who would not desire such an exceptional reward? Come! Compete! Whoever proves themselves champion in each of four games today shall be the Doge's personal guest tonight!"

That's exactly what Ezio needed to hear to get him started. But the first game was probably going to throw him off.

Ezio smirked to himself as he headed to the first game.

"Welcome, gentlemen! Whether you win or lose, this will certainly be your favorite game of the day! Ladies?"

There were four females standing around the host, dressed up with their masks on as well. Three girls were throwing flirty smiles and waves towards the male competetors, making them...motivated. The other girl, however, stood close to the host of the game, seemingly paying no mind to them. This made Ezio wonder about her as the host explained the rules of the game.

When the rules were done, the quiet female left the presence of everyone. The host started the hourglass, all the men searching for women to woo to recieve ribbons.

Ezio just about had all the ribbons. There were other competetors, but the girls just didn't give it up to anyone but him, which made him want to go back to his old womanizing ways forever. Too bad this was a one-time moment for him.

Right now, he was in search of anymore women he could woo so he could get the last ribbons. Three were missing.

Ezio seemingly felt as though he searched everywhere looking for any women he's missed and was about to go back to the Carnevale, knowing that he had the most ribbons.

"Looking for me?"

Ezio looked above him. That girl! It was the girl from the host's side. She looked different, even if he couldn't see much as she was leaning over the building.

"You!" said Ezio.

"Yeah, me. And I guess you're looking for these."

She held up the remaining ribbons before backing from the edge of the building. Ezio started climbing the building, trying to get to her.

When he got up there, he pulled the mask Leonardo gave him off his face and pulled his hood back as the girl sat at the edge of the other side of the building. She had long black hair that wasn't being held up in a certain style anymore, but it was a bit curly from the style it once was. And she also wasn't wearing a green dress and mask anymore. She was wearing a simple vest and pants, along with a belt that held the ribbons.

She stood up before Ezio spoke:

"Excuse me, bella (_beautiful_), but you have something I need-"

"Save your womanizing talk, Assassin," she said, turning to him. Ezio was a bit shocked.

"How do you-"

"Does it really matter or do you want these ribbons?"

She detached the ribbons and handed them to Ezio, who was smiling at her.

Ezio counted the ribbons.

"Uh, bella? I think you-"

He didn't finish his sentence as he saw the girl put her mask back on, standing over the edge of the building. She had the last ribbon tied to her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

She looked at him, smirking, "I'm giving you a preview of the next game. This one is 'Capture the Ribbon Girl'. Vediamo cosa si può fare, Assassino (_Let's see what you can do, Assassin_)."

Ezio smirked as he put his mask and hood back on. He had time to kill, so why not?

The girl jumped off the building, running as fast as she could. Ezio wasn't too far behind.

Back at the Carnevale di Venezia (_Carnival of Venice_), the "Ribbon Girl" was swerving around people, knowing Ezio was right on her tail. And he was, literally about a fingertip away.

"You know, if I wasn't enjoying this, I could catch you!" Ezio shouted as they got out of the crowd of people.

"Davvero? (_Really?_) Let's see if you can still say that after this." Ribbon Girl jumped towards the wall, using it to climb up and continue the chase. "Consider this another preview of the another game. Let's go!"

As Ribbon Girl created a path for Ezio to follow, the Assassin matched it perfectly.

"I'm getting closer, bella!" Ezio announced, a smile flashing across his face. Ribbon Girl finally stopped, standing on a ledge over the ocean. "Now, mio amore (_my love_), hand it over."

She sighed before untying the ribbon from her wrist. She held it out for Ezio to receive, and smirked. Then she turned around and took a dive into the ocean. Ezio was a bit dumbfounded as she rose to the surface.

"Until next time, mio amore!" she said before swimming away.

Ezio smirked, shaking his head before hurrying back to the host.

_'She's very...intriguing. I wonder how she knows of me. Many people think I'm some religious man. What I really want to know, though, is her name. Well, until we meet again.'_


End file.
